Data leaks, such as accidental or intentional disclosures of sensitive information, are commonplace. Such sensitive information may include, for example, financial information, personal identity information, health information, intellectual property, or the like. Such data leaks may occur in scenarios such as, for example, sending confidential email to the wrong address, uploading a confidential document instead of a conference submission, saving a confidential document on a USB drive which is subsequently lost, printing a confidential document and then leaving it on an unsecured printer, or the like.